Dark bunny
by Hidden amongst shadows
Summary: Kanou is still getting over his fear. So is the new transfer. He is in charge of helping out but what will spark between them? Suck at summaries * * please read. Warning random Short chapters and maybe kanouxoc? And slight misaxusei. :3 UP FOR ADOPTION! OTHERWISE IT'S DICONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhhhhhgggggg! Baka baka baka *slams head on desk* wanna know why im pissed? Two reasons one im supposed to be writing other crap and two NO ONE F~EEF~ING RECOGNIZES THIS PAIR! During the open house thing he puts a spell on one so they wont be afraid of boys and while at the same time getting rid of his own feat of girls. How can you not see the attraction there? Lol im pretty sure they dint say her name so im calling her Akemi for now. Enjoi! **

Chapter one: bunny-san

" ey Kanou i thought i mifht find you here. You remember Akemi right?" a voice sounded behind the sophmore making him jump in response. He twirled around to find none other than Misaki pulling a petite girl behind her. Ahe had medium lenght light blue hair and beautiful aqua eyes that screamed nerbousness. He him self had blue hair and eyes but many shades darker.

Forcing his hoodie to slid lower down his slightly pink face he nodded. " ah good because i meed you to help her out okay? Akemi here skipped a grade and pretty much has all classes with you exept for history. Good luck!" The demon prez says and leans in whispering almost silently in his ear " and if i fInd out you made her uncomfortable ill place you in a all girls club till you turn out like Yukimura. Got it?" she pilled away and gave the famous Ayuzuwa glare.

"misaki! You coming?" takumi called from the doorway.

" Usei you idiot! Dont yell in a library!" Miakai yelled stomping out flames surrounding her. Kanou gulped and relaxed realised how close he had been to death.

" uh kanou? Im sorry to be a bother but my mother only let me transer to Seika high after Halloween. I- ithink it would be fun to get to know you more. After all you helped me with my problem. Tall me where is your bunny hood?" a soft gentle voice said next to him. Akemi stared at her shoes still a shy around boys but less so for him.

It was Akemi he had placed a spell on last year so she wouldnt be afraid of boys. She was more comfortable with him because of that. " that... Was only for show. Come on its time for Math." kanou began walking not looking back to see if she follwed. This was going to be an interstimg year.

**Finished with the first chapter! I know its short and probably has a lot of grammer mistakes but you know i really dont think youind because your awesome! Akemi was sligjtly ooc but youll see why next chapter. Well that is if you want me to continue. Yea? R&R! **

**Wuv~ Emu**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay well even though noones really like commented i still wanna write the second chapter! Cute stuffs happens in this! Now im goona sing now... Lonely i am so lonely i have no body...**

**Chapter two~ phobia **

**Kanou leaned against the railing waiting for Yukimira as always. His phone beeped and when he opened it, it said : _sorry the prez gave me alot of work go on without me. Yukimura. _**

With a sigh he begins to walk home a lonely look in his face. "K-Kanou wait up please!" a familiar voice calls behind him. He turns around to find Akemi rushing his way. Kanou once again tries to hide his face with his hood. "are you uh w-walking this way too?" she stuttered and looked at her feet. Kanou nods before comtinuing to walk. Silently she followed. After a few minutes he finally says something.

" thank you... This is much better than walking alone." Akemi says hoping to gain a reaction from the hypnotist. The desired effect is almost immediate.

"you walk alone? Thats unsafe..." he practically shouts whipping around.

"but its really not! Well its been okay mist of the-"

" never walk home alone again okay? If im not here go find someone. Please?"

"w-why?" she stutters amazed at his request.

"because... It bugs me alright? Just please dont." he mummers blushing like mad. Akemi nods and realizes shes fallen behind frim hus long quick strides. Akemi runs to catch up but trips on the uneven cement. She flies and is about to faceplant but she twists trying to balance out. The result is a fierce pain in her ancle and unfortunatly gravity seemed to hate her more. Before she hits the pavement strong arms wrap around her.

AkemI looks up to find Kanou gazing at her, concern in his beautiful saphire eyes. "owwwwww my ancle! I think i twisted it!" she cries when he attempts to set her on the sidewalk. With a slight sigh he lifts her up once more and carries her bridalstyle. "og!" she mumbles blushing almost as much as Kanou. After a long stretch of both silence and walking Akemi whispers "my street is the next on the left. Kanou? When did you get contacts?"

The boy had gotten rid of his glasses sime time ago and let out the unnatural beauty of his hypnotic eyes. " about two months ago." he says matter if factly rurning left at her directions. Akemi continued to point out the way before they arrived at a moderate sized house with and herb and rose garden in the frint. Allowing himself in he quickly takes iff his shoes and places her on a nearby couch. " stay here. Wait where is your kitchen?" he mutters.

" down that hall on the right. Feezers by the door and there should be some asprin on the far counter" she says pointing and rubbing her ankle. Kanou quickly returns with an ice pack a glass of water and an asprin. Greedily Akemi downs the pill and water. Hissing in pain she placed the icepack in her swollen ankle.

" uh i left my number on the fridge call me if you need something kay?" kanou mumbles heading for the door.

"wait!" Akemi cries. The teen halfturns towards her and raises an eyebrow. "th-thank you. For... Everything." kanou nods and leaves slipping on his checkered shoes as he did so.

*£ater +hat €vening*

ring ring! Ring riiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiii- "hello? kanou says into his cell.

"kanou? Its-its me akemi."

"oh... Hey. Whats up?" surprise was evident in his voice.

" absolutely nithing. Just finished telling my biss i couldnt work tomarrow. What are you doing?"

" Just put dinner in the oven. Where do you work?"

" woah you cook? What did you make?"

" you disnt answer my question. Rice imlette. I saw it at a maid caffe in another town and decided to give it a shot." was it just him or did she sputter?

" u-u-uh w-wow thats um pretty neat! Oh you know just a normal part time gig."

"... Akemi are you hiding something frOm me? Is your job unsafe?" his voice was rising in concern.

" what? Oh no! Its perfectly safe and im not keeping anything from you!"

" then whats your job? Are you absolutely sure your safe there? Have you been in any bad situations because of it?"

" um bad timing but i have to gi. Sorry bye!"

"akemi!" but she already had hung up. Growling to himself he removed the omlette frin the oven and stared at it. Appetite gone. He felt wierd. He had an urge to just... Maje sure her job was safe. He would find out soon enough.

**Done whith chapter two! Okay guys any spelling mistakes are inly partially my falt because 1. Im doing everything on my ipod and two 2. Autocorrect hates me! *sobs* well thats chp 2. Figure out whats going on next chapter. He haz contact because i like him better without glasses. 10x smexier. Love ya! **

**Wuv~ emu**


	3. Burden

**chello! Hows it been? To all those who actually read this i wuv you! Cuz no ines f~EFF~ing reading this! *sobs* please pm me so i wont be so sad! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassaseeee? **

**Anyway enjoy. Now where are the tissues? Ah there. **

Chapter three Akemis pov

I enter the classroom and find thirty one pairs of eyes trained on me expressions of mild curiousity and interest. Two eyes stand out above the others. Intense curiousity and worry cloud saphire eyes. I can feel heat rise to my check and my head turns to the floor. " s-sorry im l-late i uh was b-busy and well uh..." i mumble as i briskly walk to my seat, beside Kanou, and look out the window. i was late because of my ankle but i knew that if i said that then Kanou would get upset. actually i almost had called him this morning but decided not to burden him.

deciding to be daring i glance to the side and his eyes lock onto mine. Kanou may have a good mak to hide his emotions but his eyes were like a window. there was a question within them and i knew i should answer but i just cant. I break away from his mesmerizing eyes and look outside the window next to me. For some reason i wonder how he would react when he heard about my job.

"Akemi! Come on lets- Usei lemme go!" Misaki shouts near the school gate. Usei had caught her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck the girl breaks free before turning back to me. " stupid perverted space alien! Anyways hurry up were going to be late." with all the strength i can muster i dash out to the infamous we walk to the bus station and board the small bus to down town.

Continuing our walk we arrive at a familiar building. I had to work here to help pat for my older brothers eye surgery. At first i dreaded it but now that i know more people its actually fun. The outside is a cheery yellow and a chalkboard out front ready 'welcome to Maid Cafè. Todays theme: bunny ears' i smile my mind flitting to the open house so long ago. That was when i first met Kanou who (for various reasons) was wearing bunny ears.

I shake my head clearing mythoughts and turned to the front doors walking in with the others. Quickly i got dressed into the uniform and waited by the door fir customers. Just then three came in looking like love-sick puppies. " misa-chaaaan~ " they cried out simutainiously. They dont wait to be greeted and just plop down at an empty table. Said worker walked over, eyebriws twitching, white bunny ears in place and a forced smile on her face.

" yes masters? What may i get you?" misaki says cheerfully( but obviously rafe boiled just below the surface)

" mmm im pucking this time guys! How about a rice omlette? And some orange soda!" the person speaking has crazy blonde hair and since his eyes were clised it gave him a very comical look. His friends were much the same. One had blueish grey hair that framed his face and the other had black hair pulled into a ponytail. The bell dinged and i knew i had to continue working.

" welcome home, master" i say smiling and bowing slightly.

"A-Akemi?!" a voice stutters sounding surprised i look up to find none other than Kanou.

~£ater That €vening~

"so you actually work here? And so does Ayuzawa? And Usei?" Kanou exclaims! I bite my lip and try to keep calm, its not working so well.

Luckily Misaki saves me. " well the perevert actually just helps out every once in a while but as for me and Akemi... Yeah."

"w-why?" he asks nervously. Misaki shakes her head and mumbles " we have our reasons."

The outaide world seems distant and strange. There is not a star in the sky and no moon cast its eerie light apon the town. Kanou although surprised was escorted to a table with Yukimura,who went frantic when he realized that he knew all three workers. They had been sworn to secrecy and served just like any other customer. Honaka had taken over their table so no conversations could be helped but Kanou had waited till after our shifts were complete and began to ask questions. When asked the question 'why were you even there?' he replied he merely wanted to ask about the rice omlette recipe.

"Akemi... If its alright with you ill escort you home i still have a few questions to ask." Kanou mutters turing slightly pink while remaining serious. I nod and quickly gather my things, say goodnight to everyone and begin walking. " why do you work there?"

" um well i-i ... My brother is having a surgery and my family is having trouble ... Aquiring the money s-so i looked for a job and" i pause " its good pat and i get to work on my social skills so its a win-win situation" the answere however many times i stutter is true and i think Kanou can tell.

" why? Why didt you tell me?" he asks frowning and staring ahead azure eyes criwded with hurt.

" i- i didnt want anyone to know... But i should have told you. I would have- eventually."

"... How is your ankle?"

" it hurts but... Its better. Which reminds me thank you. A-again."

" it was nothing. Did your injury cause you to be late for school?".

"... Y-yes.." this time its clear. Kanou himself could probably sense my uneasyness.

" then why didnt you call me?" he inquires, stopping and turning towards me. We are pretty close now. My house is visable.

" i-i didnt want to be a b-burden." i stutter staring at the floor around my shoes. A small rock is nearby and i gently kick it.

Suddenly strong arms encircle me, forcing me closer. " listen. I dont care what time if day or night it is. I dont care if all you want to do is talk i dont care if you want me to walk you to school. Whatever the situation may be, you are not a burden. Dont ever think that. Okay?" Kanou whispers into my ear. I feel heat rise to my cheeks and i nod almost against my will. He lets me go and i can see that he is blushing as well. " ur good night i guess."

As Kanou retreats i call out " good night! Oh and thank you!" once he is gone i rush over to my house as fast as my ankle will allow and fling myself onto my bed. Crap. Crap. Crap crap crap. Why is it that the mere sight of Kanou makes my heart pound? Why do i get so nervous? Could it be? Yes i think so.

I like Kanou.

~€nd~

**That. Wasnt. How it was- supposed to turn out. But i like it much better. So the two have embraced and Kanou has been let in on the secret! (so has Yukimura but-) lol. And now Akemi definetly likes him. But ill be darned uf i cant bring those two together. Hmmm maybe i shall call this bunnyshipping? Or phobiashipping? Or hypnoshipping? Or just kanouxakemi? Or kanemi? Gah people help me! Oh btw sorry for the late chapter! To make it up to you i shall post two this week. Ah and i dont own the show. Duh.**

**Wuv**

**~€mu**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry!** Lets just cut to the story! Do nOt own!**

" I didn't know you invited Kanou." Akemi says, blushing slightly. Misaki nods and continues to bicker with Usei. It had been a week since they had seen each other and under these circumstances it felt like a date. Misaki had called her last night asking if she wanted to go to the amusment park with her and two others. After confirming the time and after they hung up she went on a search for the perfect outfit. She had decided on dark skinny jeans a ruffled pale pink shirt with a white overcoat and she wore a glass heart neckless.

Kanou himself looked... Good... In dark jeans and a black hoody. A sudden jostle of the train they were all riding forced the two to collide making both blush. Misaki noticed this and smirked. 'just as I planned'. The truth was Misaki had a plan, a plan she was positive would get the two together. She is so busy smirking over the brilliance over plan she didn't notice that Usei had slung his arm around her shoulders. That was, until the train pulled to a stop and she moved to get off. "YOU PERVERTED SPACE ALIEN!" she screeched before slapping him across the face.

Kanou laughed at the site and Akemi giggled as well. Together the two walk past them and look around the amusement park. Rollercoaster rose into the sky and shops and game booths littered the streets. Misaki literally pulls all of them to the spinning teacups. However there was an 'accident' and the pairs got seperated.

(akemi's pov)

The teacups swirl in fast little circles. My body is tossed to the side, and I collide with Kanou. His arm snakes around my shoulders, holding me in place... Against him. Heat creeps up in my face and when I glance up at him, a blush was evident on his features. But I don't care cause at that moment hus eyes meet with mine and he gives me a nervous smile. I smile back and lower my eyes. After we get off his arm leaves my shoulders and I frown at the loss of contact. " so... Where to next?" he asks shyly.

After looking around I spot a little fortune booth. " how about there?" I say pointing to it. Kanou nids and we begin walking. Its small, but really mysterious. Black drapes hang in the entrance and when you walk inside, they are red. Whispers of nothing comes from everywhere and my hand seeks out Kanous. He gives it a slight squeeze before taking a tentative step forward.

" ah, Kanou and Akemi. Welcome dears, please ... Sit down." A tired voice states in front of us. An old lady sits at a purple velvet cloaked table with two mahogany chairs facing her. The woman herself looks ancient. Peachy, spotted skin hangs from her face. Her sunken onyx eyes pear at us underneath her black robes. Gingerly we sit down, and I immediatly wonder how she knew our names. " oh, come now, deary. I know more then your names!" She crooned.

Kanou and I share a befuddled glance but quickly turn our attention back to the lady as she mumbles nonesense. Her hands roll over a misty purple ball that has appeared, seemingly out of no where. " well, It seems as though..." Her head snaps up and a small knowing smile spreads across her features. " something will happen today... That will either make your relationship stronger... Or destroy it completly. Now please, I'm rather tired. Goodbye."

I am shocked by her words, but left never the less. The sunlight blinds me for A minute or two, but eventually it dies down. I glance behind me to see if the old woman is there, but there is nothing. No old woman, no tent, just empty space. " Kanou... The tent is gone!" I say tugging on his sleeve with my free hand ( since the other is in his hand) Kanou turns around and his jaw drops. " what do you think she meant?"

" to be honest... I don't know. But Akemi... I won't let what we have fall apart. Nothing. Stay close now." He says looking into my seriousness made my face catch fire, and two seconds later his face flushed at the realization if his words.

(Le time skip)

" Akemi! Look at the fireworks!" Kanou yells over the noise. Silver sparks streak through the inky blue sky seconds before a loud boom surrounds me. An icy wind sweeps across the hillside where Kanou and I are sitting at. Shyly I snuggle into his side, and he wraps his arms around me. After a while the last fireworks go off in a sea of sparks and we stand. " I'll walk you home, it is pretty close."

As we start to walk the old ladies words come back to me. Instantly I tense, dreading the end of the walk. Anything could happen in the next five minutes or so, a fight, or something else. My mind wanders and it isn't long before we reach my house. " thank you, for everything" I say before giving him a hug.

When I break away and start walking away, however, he catches my wrist and brings me closer. His sapphire eyes look hesitant and I smile shyly up at him. Kanou leans in while closing his eyes and gently presses his lips against mine. I squeak in surprise, but don't fight it. He lets me go and I quickly run inside my housE. my heart is pounding and my face feels like it's on fire. On top of that, my stomach feels funny. Tomarrow is going to be hell.

**sorry for the choppy chapter, damn writers block! Next chapter will be in Kanous pov and full of confliction! **


	5. attention

sorry guys, I know this wasn't what you were expecting but unfortunatly I can't continue this. I have a lot of things going on right now and some issues have come up. please let me know if you want to take this story. I still want people to love Akemi and Kanou being a couple. again, I'm soooooo sorry. don't hate me! alright, it's time to say goodbye! please pm me!

wuv~

emu


End file.
